Become My Shadow AKA Shadow And Cream Get It On
by LovelyXXXScarlett
Summary: Shadow is full of rage and darkness, causing pain to him and those around him. Can Cream calm down him demons? Shadow x Cream and Sonic x Amy.
1. Chapter 1

Become My Shadow AKA Shadow and Cream get it on.

Chapter I

Sonics eyes were blurred and his head was ringing. He was on the floor, bleeding and beaten.

"You may be fast, but you're still weak!" Said Shadow, who stood over him.

"Urgh! Damn you Shadow! Why'd you do this again?" Sonic groaned.

Shadow shrugged. "To embarrass you in front of your girlfriend."

Amy was crouched over Sonic, nursing him. "It's ok sonic, you were great!" She lied. She was getting sick of sonic losing every fight like a total bitch. She wanted someone stronger, someone powerful. Someone who lasted longer in the sack. But she didn't have the heart to leave him. Yet.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks Amy! I love you! Wait... What's the time? We're going to be late for class!"

Shadow had already moved on to class. He was sat bored while Professor Eggman ranted about mechanics seemingly for forever. Shadow reached into his pocket and stroked his pistol. He thought about pulling it out and shooting Eggman, but he would probably get in trouble for it.

Eggman had given them a test to fill out, threatening that if they didn't finish it all right then they would be kept in after school every day for a week. Shadow was struggling on the third question, 'How do chaos emeralds form'. He was really frustrated.

"Um... Shadow?" A timid voice said. Shadow turned to his left. It was Cream the Rabbit. He blushed slightly, but his it well. She was really pretty, much prettier than the sluts he usually fucked.

"What is it Cream?" He grunted.

Cream smiled. She liked shadow a lot, and couldn't help but stare at his toned body a d the outline of a pistol in his pocket. Guns turned her on so much. It felt dirty, because Cream was such an innocent girl but she had masturbated to the thought of shadow fucking her with a huge gun was countless.

"I was wondering if, um, if you wanted some help..." She said in a whisper.

"Oh. Sure. Give me the answers.

Cream loved how blunt he was, and Shadow loved her timid ness.

Before long, the day was over a d the class stood to leave. Shadow found himself staring at Creams round, soft, large and perfect ass as she bent down to pick up her bag. They walked out together, talking about how terrible school was when Cream said suddenly "Shadow... Um... I saw you looking at my, uh, my ass earlier..."

Shadow blushed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" He blurted out.

Cream giggled. "It's ok... But In return can you do something for me?"

"Of course! What is it?" Shadow asked.

Cream giggled again. "All I want is to see your gun!"

"Ok..." Shadow led Cream to behind the school and pulled out his pistol. Her eyes widened.

"Wow shadow! It's so cool!" She took it from him. "And so heavy!" She gently caressed the gun, stroking up and down. Shadow was oddly aroused by this. Then, cream stuck out her tongue and licked the barrel slowly, closing her eyes. Shadow blushed. Cream was in ecstasy, the taste of the metal was so perfect, so delicious. She slowly took the entire barrel into her mouth, moving her head up and down the metal. She let out a small moan. Shadow could feel his hedgehog hard on rising like the moon. "Cream... Please..." He begged. This was the single hottest thing he had ever witnessed.

Slowly, while looking Shadow in the eyes, Cream pulled the gun from her mouth. She pushed it into Shadows pocket without breaking eye contact and the suddenly leaned in and kissed him. She greedily ate his face. It was a messy kiss, as it was Creams first time, but still incredibly hot. Shadow pushed his tongue past her lips and could taste the metal of his gun in her saliva.

They made out for what felt like hours, but was actually about 10 minutes. Then Cream stopped. "I... I'm sorry!" She blushed before running off.

"Cream? Wait!" Shadow shouted after her to no use. "Fuck!" Now he had a raging erection to deal with.

A/N: I love this pairing! This is fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed! Please review, I love all feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow hurried home, and arrived quickly. He dashed upstairs and shut the door to his room, then quickly jumped onto his bed. He reached down to check his hardness- still solid. He leant back and wrapped his fingers around his dick, beginning a soft pumping motion. He imagined Cream sat opposite him, doing as he was. He felt his erection grow at the thought of her cute tight rabbit pussy getting wet at the sign of his black and red meat.

In his mind, Cream giggled and reached her hand down to between her spread legs. She began to strum the pleasure song and dip her fingers in and out of her perfect hole, to stop occasionally only to suck her fingers clean and giggle. Shadow quickened his pumping pace, feeling pleasure build up alongside the pressure of his orgasm. He began to moan and pant, as did Cream. He flicked his wrist quicker and quicker until finally he bellowed "CREAM!" And spurted his white juice onto his wall. He collapsed into his bed and fell asleep.

The next day at school, Cream felt awkward. She avoided eye contact with Shadow and skipped classes she had with him, something very rare for her as she was usually a very good student.

She was hanging out behind the school bathrooms when she heard what sounded like singing coming from around the corner. She peeked around and spotted her math teacher Ms. Blaze trying to light a classy cigar while humming. Blaze swore and threw the lighter to the ground. Cream gasped and jumped back at the older woman's sudden anger. She pressed herself against the wall and tried to stay quiet, hoping she hadn't been heard.

Blaze pokes her head around the corner. "Cream?" She sounded surprised. "Is this where you've been all day?"

Cream nodded shyly. "So-sorry Ms. Blaze. I, I just-"

Blaze tutted. "No excuses. You need to come with me to the principals office."

Cream was shocked. "No-no! I can't! I'm a good rabbit! No!" She started sobbing and breaking down.

Blaze tutted. "You're pathetic, kid. But I'm sure you have a reason. Tell me why you skipped today."

Cream blushed. "Well, uh, You see there's this guy and uh, we, uh..." Her voice trailed off.

Blaze sighed and put her head in her hands. "Jesus christ..." she muttered. "Alright, alright. I get you. But you're only 16, Cream, your way too young too be fuck-"

She caught herself.

"Participating in intercourse with another student!"

Cream gasped. "Oh, no Ms. Blaze! I haven't- I mean I'd never-" she paused for a moment before giving up. "IM INNOCENT!" She screamed.

Blaze considered for a second. "So what did you do?" She quizzed.

Cream blushed. "He showed me his pistol... And I got so turned on I just couldn't..." She began to tear up.

Blaze sighed. Young love. "Here, Cream. Have a drag." She offered the student her cigarette.

Cream blushed. "Oh no, Miss Blaze really thank you, but I don't..."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "It'll make you feel more relaxed. Just try it."

Cream hesitated before sipping some smoke. It tasted fruity, and the sensation of smoke in her mouth was pleasant. Blaze smiled. "That's it, let it hit you." She took a small step towards Cream, who's vision was swaying in a haze. "Miss Blaze... What was that?"

"Shhhhh" the older woman replied, gently pushing her lips against Creams soft own. "Now you're worried about this boy hm? Let me show you how to please him..."

Cream gave in. She opened her mouth slightly and let Blaze's silky tongue enter it. Her teacher tasted sweet, like smoke and berries. Cream sucked on the older woman's tongue to try and extract more of its taste. This made the cat moan and move one of her paws to Creams breast, squeezing it gently. Cream unconsciously put her hands on blazes hips and pulled her closer.

"You taste so good for one so young..." Blaze muttered, pulling away for a moment. Cream aggressively pushed back at her face. The young rabbit felt something stir inside of her. She felt warm and fuzzy, Blaze was melting away and instead there was... Shadow.

She took a step back, smiling timidly. "T-thank you Miss Blaze." Blaze smiled warmly. "Go get him tiger."

A/N: aaaaaaah sorry for vanishing! I hope to provide more regular updates from now on.


End file.
